What I was, and what I am now
by thepb
Summary: Bella was never human, infact, she was going to tell Edward what she was when he dumped her. Now see Bella 90 years after and how she is when she sees the cullens. Is she over Edward? Or does she still love him? Read and find out! Dont like dont read.!
1. This is my story

What I was, and what I am now

I was in my classroom bored. I have done this like 50 hundred times. Well, not that much, I'm not that old. I should tell you about my self, my name is Bella Swan, I am many things. You are probably thinking _many things? Your human.! _Well, I'm not human; I'm a fairy, witch, and a vampire. My dad was a witch, and my mom was a fairy. I got turned into a vampire. I'm Bella swan and this is my story.

Like I said I'm in class, bored. I know more than the teacher knows GOSH.! Let me tell you about my past, my mom died because of car crash, in human form, about 80 years ago, and my ddad got staked in the heart 80 years ago. Your thinking _how old are you? _I'm a little over 200 years old, most likely, more like 295. Well lets see I was born September thirteen 1795, and it's the year 2090 I would be, 295. Gosh I'm old. I'm forever 19 and I'm 80 years old in vampire years. Finally the bell rang. I got up and ran my self to the car on my way home. I was remembering how I got turned. My boyfriend just told me that he didn't love me and was leaving me. It was the same day I was goig to tell him what I was. I was hurt, crushed. It lasted a year. That year, my mom died and my dad died. This vampire, Victoria, was after me, because my boyfriend killed her mate. After ten minutes, I got home. I was walking to my dad, Aro, I could hear him talking, "She will be here soon, friends".

"Who will be here soon daddy?" I turned to see my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, and my ex family. My eyes were changing. Have I told you about my powers? Well I'm going to now. I can anything that has to do with the earth due to me being a fairy, and I can grow wings and shrink, I can absorb people powers and mix them due to me being a witch, my eyes change color from my mood. Here are some of the colors and moods:

Mad, red

Sad, blue

Happy, pink

Jealous, green

And so on When I'm normal/mutual they will have multi colors, like neon pink, purple, neon green, and blue. So right now my eyes were russet, hatred.

"ARO, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, YOUR DAUGHTER.!"

"I'm sorry Bells; I knew you wouldn't let me bring them here." At that time the guard decided to show up.

"Hey guys.. Oh wait, you set Iz off?" Asked Felix

"My father did, he brought them here." I answered, they looked towered the people I was gesturing to. They growled.

"Aro, why did you bring the Cullens here?" Asked Jane

"Why are you guys hate on us? We have done nothing to you guys." Rose asked.

"Nothing? You have done nothing to me Isabella Marie swan?" I pulled down my hood, and showed them me. They gasped.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! Edward made us leave you. I missed you so much Bells." Alice told me. I was shocked when she told me this.

"Alice, that's not what Edward told me. He told me this." I then projected what he told me by memory. They were shocked by what they saw.

"EDWARD, YOU MADE MY SISTER MAD AT US AND NOT BELIVE IN US BY LYING TO HER!" Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Emmet Yelled at Edward.

"Well, I must be going, if you need me you know how to reach me ARO." When I was leaving I could hear Felix saying _Its going to be hard to get her not mad at you anymore _

"Oh and by the way Cullens, I was never human when I knew you." Then I left the thrown room.

_Review please, and look at profile for a poll. I know the title sucks, but I will come up with a better one later on, or if you have any suggestions, please review and tell me! Look at the poll and see who Bella should end up with.!_

_Thebp_


	2. The Plot

What I was, and what I am now

_Chapter two_

I was walking to my room thinking what Alice said is it true? No.. It can't be she is trying to get on my good side. I got to my room and laid on my bed. I was looking up at the ceiling when my mom knocked on the door and said "izz honey it's mom can you let me in please." I flicked my finger and let her in. She laid right next to me on my bed and said to me, "honey I know what he did to you was wrong, but please see this from his point of you."

I told her this, "I know mom I know it hurts me to do this to him, but they hurt me. They just used me. I was there pet, and I just sat there thinking they actually loved me. He could of at least let me know so I could of not been here when they came." she replied with,

"I know baby I know. He is going to be getting a stern talk to when I see him. I just wanted you to know that I love you and will always be here for you sweetie." she stood up and left the room. I had and idea and was going to go for it. I jumped into the shower and used my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and freesia body-wash and jumped out of the shower. I put on my black bra and underwear and blow dried my hair. Then put on my black mini skirt, black high heels, and purple and black corset top. I made my hair curly and used my telepathy to tell Jane and Alec to come here.

Which they did. Alec said, "lookin' good Iz what do ya need?"

"I have a plan to get back at Edward. I need you, Alec, to make out with me to get Edward mad. And Jane, I need you to tell the guard the plan. I'm going to need some of the guard in this plan." Jane said, "perfect, let's get this plan into action." Jane went to tell the upper guard the plan wher Alec and I went to find Edward. I used my tracking power to find him. He was about to turn in this hallway so I told Alec to kiss me and push me against the wall. On full make out session, Edward decided to pull Alec off of me.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

he replied with, "He was sucking your face off."

"We used to do the exact same thing when we where going out Edward. Come on Alec let's go have fun in your room." we were walking when I heard Alec think to Edward your loss dude.. I then used my telepathy to think to Afton Come find me next to Alec's room I need you in this plot..

_Review please, and look at profile for a poll. I know the title sucks, but I will come up with a better one later on, or if you have any suggestions, please review and tell me! Look at the poll and see who Bella should end up with.! Also, sorry its so short.. Its an Ipod update.. _

_Thebp_


	3. Special people get told the secret

Chapter three

Afton came to the room, and said what do you need me for in this plot Iz?"

"Well Edward is going to be in the gym in ten minutes, you and I are going to to be dancing dirty on eachother. So let's go.. I transported us to the gym and changed his clothed to jeans and a skin tight black shirt. I turned the music on to grind on me, and Af and I started grinding on each other just before Edward got in.  
>"Bella what are you doing? What about Alec?"<p>

"He got boring. Afton is a way better grinder then him!" I then kissed Afton on the lips and told afton to moan and think dirty about me. Then I pulled Af out of the room and told Felix to come here I imaged black vans on my feet and they appeared. Felix then came in only shorts and tennis shoes.. We walked in and Edward was still in there with Jasper..

"So Felix, lay on the ground and lift me in the air." he did that and started going up and down lifting me to the ground and then into the air. "nice undies Iz." "thanks Felix." "Anytime." I then dropped me to the ground. I told him to gran my feet and lift me to the air. He then put me to the air then down then in the air again then not and again and cradled me. "thats enough Felix. Let's get ready for the club." I kissed him and lef_t the room._

I used my mind to change my outfit to a black dress and black shoes and let my hair have curls. I then imagined felix have a white shirt and then a black and white shirt over it. I also have him in skinny jeans and black vans. I then used my mind to tell the gang and some of the cullens on "accident" that we are going to the club spike, if they wanna come they can.. Felix and I get into my Ferrari and speed off to spike. We got there in five minutes. We went inside and started grinding. The gang came in, and so did the Cullen's. Saw Santiago and told him to come here. He came like I asked and started dancing. Felix left to Jane. I saw that Edward was getting mad, well jealous. I said to Santiago, "good job. Where did you learn how to dance?"

"I learned from a great teacher." "Who is this great teacher?"

"You." I knew that already. We where walking to the table when Edward decided to walk up to us.  
>"May I help you?" I asked<p>

"Why are you doing this to me?" "Santiago go to the table." He did as i told him. "This is my life Edward. You got out of it when you left me in the forest. That was your fault. The day you left was the day I was going to tell you my secret, but you left. Now I'm not going to tell you. So if you excuse me I'm going to drink."

I then left him standing there like a fool. I went to the bar and ordered animal blood and tequila. Did I mention that this is a vampire strip club? Now I did. I felt a person standing by me. I turned to find Rosalie. "May I help you?"

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry. I should of never been a ** to you. I just envied you and what you could have. What you where but you wanted to give it away." I looked into her head and saw that she wasn't lying.

"The thing is I'm not human never was. You can't tell anyone this promise."

"Promise." I checked to see if she was lying and she wasnt "I'm a fairy and a witch. I going to tell you guys but y'all left before I could." I touched her stomach. I used one of my powers to give her something.

"I just gave you the ability to have babies. Be careful, they will be full vampire and eat there way out of you hurt like hell to. Drink lots of blood too. I think of you as a friend, don't ruin my trust with you please." she gave me a hug "THANK YOU SO MUCH! DONT WORRIE I WON'T TELL!" I walked off to my friends with my drink and she walked to Emmett to tell the great news. I felt good to do a great deed. Who knows maybe I will do more.

I decided that I wanted to poll Dance. I went to the bar tender to ask. He said yes. I got up on a poll and started to do some moves when Jasper said he needed to talk to me. I got off of my poll and followed jasper out side

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened at your birthday party. I never ment for that to happen

." I laughed. "You thought I blamed you? I never did. Anyways you had like six other peoples blood lust, plus yours. Yeah no one could blame you for what happen. Plus you could never really hurt me. I was never human when you met me." "Then what are you. Trust me I won't tell Anyone." I read that he was being truthful so I told him "I'm a fairy and a witch. If you ruin my trust you will not like me." "Don't wiry I won't tell." "Now I'm going back to poll dancing."

"awh Bells, has Edward suffered Enough today?" "Fine but you owe me." I then stalked back to my table, not before I overheard Jasper telling Edward he owes him for having me stop for the night. "hey I'm going home have fun." I then walked to the Cullen table "night Rose, Em, and Jaz have a good night.. Then Ii teleported home. Time to deal with my father.

So how did you like it? Please review and look at my poll.. Sorry thats it's really short.. It's another iPod update :/.. Hopefully I can get my laptop back and start updating on there... Soo, I hope you enjoyed it(:.

Thepb


End file.
